<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me by EnlacingLines, MxTicketyBoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768969">Love Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines'>EnlacingLines</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/pseuds/MxTicketyBoo'>MxTicketyBoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miles Between Us [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, FE3H Wank Week, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/pseuds/MxTicketyBoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe grabs one of Yuri’s pillows and drags it to him, burying his nose in the plush material. The case is silky soft and smells of Yuri and the lavender spray he uses to refresh the sheets and help him relax every night.</p><p>Ashe draws the scent in deep and releases it on a moan. “Yuri…” He squeezes the pillow, holding it close. It’s one of the king-size ones, long enough it still hits Ashe at the mid-thigh even while he has his face pressed against it.</p><p>If he closes his eyes, he can imagine it’s Yuri in his arms instead. That the silken fabric of the pillowcase is Yuri’s long, pretty hair; the sweet, familiar smell is Yuri’s skin beneath his fingertips, not just a faint whisper lingering in the fibers.</p><p>---</p><p>Or: Ashe is missing his husband and gets a little friendly with Yuri's pillow. Yuri comes home to an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miles Between Us [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wank Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lines and I would like to thank everyone who's read our fics this week and shared on Twitter and left comments and kudos! We hope you enjoyed our little AU for these hornsome husbands. &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashe can’t say he has much of a temper. His ire is slow to build and rarely boils over. He always prefers to calmly discuss a situation than yell and rage. In his opinion, screaming never accomplishes anything.</p><p>Today, well… he’s tempted, for once, to lose it completely.</p><p>It’s been hard enough dealing with Yuri’s constant absence. He knows this is an important project. He knows how hard Yuri’s been working and how important it is to Yuri, to the owners of the restaurant, and everyone else involved for this grand opening to go smoothly. <em> Begin as you mean to go on. </em> He’s well acquainted with the phrase, and he knows how important first impressions are.</p><p>But here’s the rub.</p><p>He and Yuri are only going to get <em> one </em> first anniversary. It’s important to him that they celebrate the day. They’ve made it. They’re married. One year ago tomorrow they stood in front of their family and friends and said their vows to each other. They didn’t get a honeymoon right after—because Yuri had to work. </p><p>
  <em> “We’ll do something grand later,” he’d said. “I promise, dove.” </em>
</p><p>Yet, it’s been a year and they still haven’t had an official honeymoon, and frankly, Ashe’s patience is worn dangerously thin.</p><p>It’s not asking much, is it, for his <em>husband</em> to be there for their first wedding anniversary?</p><p>Yuri said he was determined to come home last time they spoke. He promised to make it happen.</p><p>Surely, someone else can handle this latest emergency—something about one of their vendors losing a whole truck full of expensive, imported beef due to a failure in one of the cooling units—or at least that’s what Ashe vaguely remembers Yuri saying above the roaring in his ears.</p><p>Ashe isn’t one to be dramatic. He’s endured a lot in life, and he does his best to keep a stiff upper lip and a positive attitude.</p><p>But dammit, this hurts, and he’s not sure how to handle it.</p><p>He knows he’s being childish by ignoring Yuri’s calls and texts throughout the day, but honestly, he’s not sure how else to cope with the situation. Why is <em> he </em> the one who’s always expected to be understanding, to put everyone else’s needs ahead of his own? He’s never minded, not with his siblings, not with his students. That’s what it means to be an older brother, a teacher. But now he feels as if he’s become an afterthought to his husband’s career as well, and the mere idea is unbearable.</p><p>Just once Ashe wants to be put first. Just once. </p><p>Ashe feels terribly selfish even thinking such a thing, but there it is. He can’t talk to Yuri until he gets these feelings under control. He simply can’t. The very last thing he wants is to say something he’ll regret.</p><p>Tomorrow, he’ll put on a brave face and try to be okay with Yuri missing their anniversary, to convince himself it’s okay if they celebrate a couple days late.</p><p>Tonight, he’s getting drunk.</p><p>Ashe puts on one of his favorite comfort movies, fills a glass to the brim with Morfis plum wine, and then sits there eating piece after piece of salt water taffy and feeling sorry for himself.</p><p>Later, when he’s fuzzy-headed and weepy, he sends Yuri a quick text apologizing and saying they can talk in the morning before slipping into their bed, alone.</p><p>He grabs one of Yuri’s pillows and drags it to him, burying his nose in the plush material. The case is silky soft and smells of Yuri and the lavender spray he uses to refresh the sheets and help him relax every night.</p><p>Ashe draws the scent in deep and releases it on a moan. “Yuri…” He squeezes the pillow, holding it close. It’s one of the king-size ones, long enough it still hits Ashe at the mid-thigh even while he has his face pressed against it.</p><p>If he closes his eyes, he can imagine it’s Yuri in his arms instead. That the silken fabric of the pillowcase is Yuri’s long, pretty hair; the sweet, familiar smell is Yuri’s skin beneath his fingertips, not just a faint whisper lingering in the fibers.</p><p>He thinks of that day not long ago, when Yuri teased him with the vibrating butt plug. He’d kept Ashe on edge for hours, so that Ashe was leaking in his briefs and dying to touch himself by the time he got home.</p><p>Yuri’s so good to him. It really isn’t fair for Ashe to be mad at him because of the job he knows Yuri loves, just as Ashe adores teaching and spending time with his students. If his school needed him, he’d be there. So how can he fault Yuri for doing the same with his employer?</p><p>Ashe groans and pushes his face farther into the fluffy pillow.</p><p>In the morning, he’ll call his husband. He doesn’t want Yuri to feel guilty for circumstances he can’t control. When push comes to shove, Ashe knows Yuri loves him. Knows Yuri would be here if he could. They’ll work it out, do something special when Yuri gets home. </p><p>But right now Ashe is horny as hell and missing Yuri, remembering the vibrator, the night he wore Yuri’s robe and came all over the silk. </p><p>He wants Yuri’s lush lips on the nape of his neck, those elegant, manicured hands moving over his chest, his stomach, his cock.</p><p>Ashe grows stiff in his pajama pants and grunts softly, his hips flexing, nudging his hard dick against the pillow. His body feels hazy and hot, his senses aflame from the buzz of alcohol, the scent of his husband. It’s muted, distant with Yuri gone for so many days, but still more than enough to get Ashe going.</p><p>He rolls over onto the pillow and grinds down, groaning in frustration at the give, the softness. It’s not firm enough to provide much friction, and he’s desperate for more pressure, but at the same time, he can’t stop. </p><p>Ashe keeps his nose pressed to the material, inhaling any lingering traces of Yuri, squeezing the pillow between his thighs and shamelessly rutting against the squishy plushness.</p><p>It feels amazing, in spite of the lack of real pressure. He’s so faded from the bottle of wine, he’s happy with just this lazy humping, rolling his hips in slow waves, imagining it’s Yuri beneath him. His cock would be hard, too, but his skin and his hair would be silky like this, his thighs supple and smooth as he wrapped them around Ashe’s waist. He’d cry out, neck arched, lips parted and pupils blown, when Ashe pushed into his heat. Rake his nails down Ashe’s back while he pounded into him, urging Ashe to go faster, deeper, just like that, more, more, <em> more</em>.</p><p>His movements are getting frantic now. Ashe shoves a hand between his body and the pillow and palms his cock, gripping it tightly. There’s a damp spot near his tip, and Ashe realizes he’s already leaking precome just from this.</p><p>“<em>Yuri</em>,” he groans, thumbing at the sticky wetness. He starts to push his pants down, wanting friction directly on his cock… and then nearly jumps out of his skin when a voice actually replies.</p><p>“Well, well, dove, isn’t this a nice welcome home?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As surprises go, this one is delicious. Yuri can’t say he’s really a fan of unexpected outcomes, seeing as he craves control possibly too much, but coming home to his husband humping a pillow and moaning his name is not something he’ll ever turn down. </p><p>He’d been starting to get a little worried. Ashe had been quiet all day, and that usually means he’s giving himself space to calm down. That only confirmed Yuri’s suspicions that this level of travelling is proving too much of a strain. He’s felt it, Ashe clearly feels it, and it’s time to change something. </p><p>But that can wait. There’s clearly something else that needs to be done first. </p><p>Ashe turns slowly as Yuri just watches, smile growing at the huge blush on Ashe’s face from being caught. He’s still wearing his pyjama top, but the pants are rolled down haphazardly, half of his delicious ass on show. It takes all his willpower not to just dive forward and bury his face in it. </p><p>“Y-Yuri? You’re home?” Ashe says, still holding onto the pillow as Yuri chuckles and moves forward to sit next to him on the bed. </p><p>“I did call out, I think you were rather busy,” he says, and Ashe’s blush manages to deepen as he turns over and makes himself more comfortable. </p><p>As he does Yuri leans in and kisses him, sweet and soft and tasting just like home, like everything he’s been missing for so long. Ashe responds with the same sentiment, lifting one hand to cup Yuri’s cheek, and he wants to just sink down in this love, this welcoming back to where he belongs. Except he heard his own name being called in that oh so needy voice, and doesn’t think now is a good time. </p><p>He breaks away and grins at Ashe before leaning over to whisper in his ear. </p><p>“So what were you thinking about, hm? Want to tell me what I was doing in that pretty head of yours?” he asks, tracing the shell of Ashe’s ear which makes him moan immediately. </p><p>Yuri moves down to kiss at his neck, Ashe shuddering as he does. Clearly he’s almost beyond teasing, already so hyped up, and that has Yuri reacting already. So he reaches Ashe’s collarbone, pulling down the shirt a little to leave a few bruising marks before lifting off. </p><p>Ashe is red, panting, and wonderful, but Yuri doesn’t have much of a chance to admire before Ashe grabs him by the shirt and kisses him. Ashe’s hands go to his hair as the kiss consumes both of them and Yuri moans, the tiny pulls on his scalp shooting straight to his cock as Ashe scrambles into his lap. </p><p>He grinds down immediately and they both gasp, breaking away from the kiss. Ashe is so hard in his lap and Yuri quickly moves him slightly before encouraging him to circle his hips again, letting out a shudder as he does. He winds his arms around Yuri’s neck for leverage, before dropping his head to Yuri’s shoulder. </p><p>“I was thinking of fucking you,” he gasps, and Yuri chokes, not actually expecting that so quickly. Ashe clearly enjoys the reaction, grinding down harder, and Yuri is almost ready himself, tilting his hips up to meet Ashe’s. </p><p>“Yeah? You want to fuck me tonight?” Yuri asks, and oh does he want that now he’s said it, how he’s missed being taken apart and covered by the man he loves. </p><p>“Yes, so badly. I’ll take care of you,” Ashe says, increasing his rhythm and planting messy kisses across Yuri’s neck, a mirror of his own actions from before. </p><p>“You always do, love,” Yuri says, and Ashe moans once then kisses him, messy and loud in the room, Yuri gripping his hips tightly to help drive him towards his release. </p><p>It only takes a few more thrusts before Ashe groans into his mouth and spills in his pyjamas, which Yuri thinks is far hotter than it probably should be. Apparently even after being with Ashe all this time, he can learn he has a thing for his husband ruining clothing. </p><p>Ashe half collapses on him, breathing hard, face in his neck. Yuri closes his eyes for a second, just holding Ashe close, feeling his heartbeat calm to a steady rhythm. He inhales the smell of love and sex, his own tension a lower priority in the face of simple comfort. </p><p>Ashe moves, though, lifts his head and pulls back, hands still on his shoulders. </p><p>“Hi,” he says, soft and sweet, making Yuri snort. </p><p>“Hello,” he says, and Ashe grimaces a little as he gets off Yuri’s lap, but instead of stripping off, he curls a hand carefully around Yuri’s neck and draws him close for a kiss. Yuri sighs and they both fall down onto the bed on their sides, as Ashe’s hand immediately goes to the waistband of his pants. </p><p>“You don’t have to,” Yuri mutters, and Ashe tuts. </p><p>“I know, but you have no idea how much I want to,” he mutters as they awkwardly shuffle Yuri free until Ashe can get a hand into his briefs to grip him tightly. </p><p>Yuri groans, and Ashe quickly takes his hand out and licks it so filthily and swiftly, Yuri's brain short circuits. He almost wants to ask him to stop and slow down so he can watch that in exquisite detail, but it happens too fast for him to do anything but moan once more when Ashe gets back to stroking. </p><p>“I missed you,” Ashe whispers with a smile against his temple as Yuri’s hips jolt, suddenly so desperate for release now that he’s here and home. </p><p>“Promise you’ll fuck me later?” he says, and Ashe moans, kissing him deeply and increasing his pace. </p><p>“All night, whatever you want,” Ashe murmurs against his lips and that is enough to send Yuri over the edge, spilling on Ashe’s hand and in his pants, leaving them both in a sticky mess, kissing their way back down. </p><p>As they part, Yuri simply brushes Ashe’s hair from his eyes, reveling in the way he leans into the touch. </p><p>“Let’s clean up,” he says, and Ashe nods. </p><p>“I’ll run a bath,” he says, and that’s the best idea anyone has had in weeks, and Yuri can feel himself relaxing immediately. </p><p>They both clean up as best one can in ruined clothes as Ashe runs the bath. Yuri drags his suitcase into the room and starts to place his belongings back where they belong as the apartment begins to smell of jasmine. </p><p>“Ready,” Ashe calls from the bathroom, and Yuri walks in to see the lights dimmed, candles lit and he thinks he may fall in love just a little more, if such a thing is possible. </p><p>He gets in first, then Ashe follows, leaning back against his chest and Yuri curls his hands around his waist, holding him close as the bubbles pop and float around them. </p><p>“Why did you come home? Not that I don’t want you here, but you said you had an emergency,” Ashe says, and Yuri chuckles a little at the backtrack, kissing his temple. </p><p>“Told them I made a promise to my husband, and they worked out they could handle it without me. Eventually,” he says with a roll of his eyes, thinking of how stubborn certain people had been. </p><p>Ashe relaxes further into his arms, entwining their hands together, rings connecting for a second, the chime of metal making his heart squeeze a little, the guilt of the past few weeks rising. </p><p>“I’m sorry for being away this long,” he murmurs, and Ashe shakes his head. </p><p>“No, your job is important-”</p><p>“<em>You </em>are important. A job is a job. And this one has been taking too much. I think it’s time I stepped back a bit. Learn to let others take on some of this work. So we can actually enjoy our time together and not rush it,” he says. </p><p>Ashe stays still for a second, then turns, which is hard to do in such  a small space, but they manage to do it somehow. </p><p>“I love you, and I want a life with you. It’s why I married you. Hell, I still owe you a honeymoon, but I think I can manage to take most of the summer off—” </p><p>He’s cut off as Ashe kisses him abruptly, soapy hand slipping a little as they grasp at his shoulders. </p><p>“I love you too, Yuri. I won’t lie and say it’s been easy, but I’m not going to ask you to give up your job,” Ashe says, and Yuri shakes his head. </p><p>“That’s not what’s happening. I want to do this. It’s too much as it is, and it’s unnecessary. So this is me telling you that I’m going to cut back. Do more arms length management, cut out some of the travel. And take you away for a long overdue vacation,” he says. </p><p>And Ashe smiles, before resting his forehead against Yuri’s, sighing and simply existing in his orbit. He doesn’t need to say anything else and Yuri just holds him, keeps him as close as can be. </p><p>As fun as some of their long distance experiments have been, he’ll now be here, with Ashe more often than apart. Exactly as they both want it. </p><p>Although, he’ll still have to travel occasionally. But by now they’re experts at getting each other off while miles apart. And if it’s only every so often, that might actually be fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos very much appreciated. :D </p><p>Find us on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/MxTicketyBoo">Boo</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/EnlacingL">Lines</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>